According to one known practice, the fusible element for a current limiting high voltage fuse is of ribbon or tape form and its cross sectional area is reduced at spaced intervals along its length by punching or notching procedures. There are advantages in using fusible elements formed of wire rather than of ribbon form but known procedures for varying the cross sectional area of wire involve expensive and time consuming electroplating or machining techniques for enlarging or reducing the wire diameter at spaced intervals along its length.